Breaking Loose
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: 11 years ago, Sirius Black never went after Pettigrew. Instead, he took Harry to a faraway land, leaving Britain believing the Boy-Who-Lived was dead. Now, Harry's on his way to Hogwarts with his trusty dog and his close friend Hermione. Will he be able to handle his first year at a school with a manipulative headmaster, a boy who won't leave him be and signs of Voldemort?


**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Here's one of the stories I was talking about from my HPatPPRtB story. This chapter is only the introduction, and therefore extremely short, but future chapters should be _much _longer. Let me know what you think! It will have manipulative Dumbeldore, but I'm not sure to which degree he'll be manipulative. I'm going to try and cover all seven books, but it will be **extremely non-canon**. There will be plenty of Sirius/Harry bonding moments. Pairings should be obvious. Don't be afraid to Private Message me or anything! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The night was dark, shadows dancing along the roads due to the trees. Despite the day of the year, the streets were empty, little children now in bed after an increasing sugar high and older adults on couches, exhausted from collecting things or handing out things. However, further down the streets, in a nearly hidden alcove, there was a beautiful house. However, with one glance at this house, anyone could see that something terrible had happened.

Flames licked the bricks like a lover returning home from war, brightening the dark sky that always came after Halloween Night in Godrics Hallow. The brightness of the flames was what originally attracted many people from around the area, and soon, they were calling 9-1-1, briefly remembering that there was a family who lived in that house, with a little boy, too. However, even as the ambulances and fire department came and looked through the house, they would find it empty. Because of this, they would assume it was too late for the family. They did, after all, find two bodies. And even though there was not a third body, of a little baby, they could only assume the worst had happened to the kid.

But they were incredibly wrong.

Sirius Black walked confidently, even stubbornly, through the alleyway, trying his hardest not to think about what had happened last night. He didn't want to believe, couldn't believe it, but holding little Harry in his arms could only make him believe it enough. His best friends – James, oh god James, and dear Lily-flower, a woman so beautiful, so hilarious that while they weren't friends immediately, they'd become like best friends after having married James, were gone. Completely and utterly gone.

However, Sirius knew he couldn't let his anguish get to him. He needed to grow up a little faster than he would've liked, but he would be ready for everything that came his way. James and Lily hadn't made him godfather for nothing at all.

At that thought, he looked down at the bundled baby in his arms, and let out a small smile, extremely proud of himself. Originally, he had planned on going to find the rat, Pettigrew. His anger for his old, traitorous friend hurt so much, that he knows it would've ruined everything. He would've gone after the rat, and probably kill him in his anger, but a little voice that sounded a hell of a lot like James told him not to.

He had a godson to think of, afterall. And no one knew that James and him had changed the secret keeper to Peter. They'd blame him, no doubt. The thought made him stop suddenly, and he had to stop from the panic rising in himself.

Even by taking Harry and not telling someone the truth about the secret keepers, many people will find him guilty, will be looking after him. Many people will think he means his godson harm, and he could never do such a thing. He takes a deep breath before bringing his godson closer to his body, fingering his wand. He'll have to get a new one, not wanting the minister to put a trace on his wand, but where he's going, that won't be too hard. He'll also have to go to Gringotts, which will be the toughest thing yet but he's Sirius Black. He'll be able to find a way.

Remus Lupin stared at Albus Dumbledore in surprise. It had been exactly one week since his friends were killed. Poor James, poor Lily. Even poor Peter, never knowing what Sirius would turn to out to be. Not only that, but it had been one week since Sirius had kidnapped poor little Harry, taken him god knows where, and done god knows what with him. And after a week of searching every available place that Remus figured Sirius would go to in hiding, Albus had come to him and had told him –

It was impossible to even think about.

"No, Albus. NO." Remus shouts, his eyes wide and yellow, the wolf in him coming out after being stressed for one week.

"I'm sorry Remus, but you need to face the facts," Albus says calmly, and Remus just wants to punch him in the face and shout and scream. Instead, he chooses to glare at the aging headmaster, not wanting to accept anything the guy would say.

"Harry can't be dead!" He shouts, his fists clenched in his anger. He can't even think of the possibility that Sirius could kill such a beautiful baby. A baby he was named godfather to, at that, but then again, Sirius basically killed James and Lily and—

"Remus, I'm sorry." Albus says, his eyes full of sorrow. Remus shakes his head before he walks away and in his anger, slams the headmaster's door shut.

If Sirius is indeed a murderer and Harry is dead, he'll never forgive the bastard.

Or himself.

While many people in the wizarding world of Britain mourned the supposed death of Harry Potter, a year had past. Sirius had snorted at the naivety of everyone, shaking his head, thankful that he had taken Harry far away from the country.

While he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, he only had his heart to guide him, and what he thought his best friends would have done. Sure, he was doing it alone but at the same time, he wasn't. He was doing this with Harry, for Harry. And while there would be ups and downs and even criss-crosses, he would make sure that Harry would be raised wonderfully. Nothing like what the Dursley's would've raised him.

It's been four years, and Harry, now nearly six years old, sits on the couch he shares with his godfather. He giggles every now and then, his wide green eyes shining with happiness. He had just beaten his godfather at a tickle fight (but his godfather says Harry loss, no way no how!) and is resting against him, trying to calm down.

"Dad, tell me about Daddy," He asks, yawning. He knows his 'dad' is actually his godfather but his 'daddy' is the one that's not around anymore. He likes hearing stories about his daddy, though. He shifts around uncomfortable, before he feels his dad wrap him around in a hug.

"Your daddy was a wonderful man, kiddo." He hears. However, he doesn't hear anything else as pretty soon, he's fast asleep.

He's seven now. His first day of public muggle school is tomorrow, and he doesn't want to leave his Dad. It's getting late into the night, and he's been crying off and on all day. He knows his Dad is tired of it, but he doesn't want to lose him like he lost his Daddy.

"Kiddo," Sirius says, wrapping him in a hug.

"Tomorrow will be a wonderful day for you, ok? School isn't that bad. You'll make some friends." He says, a whisper in his voice.

"But I don't want to leave you," He hiccoughs, his eyes watery and red. He watches as Sirius smiles lightly, before wrapping him in a hug.

"I'll be fine, kiddo. The day will go by super-fast and before you know it, you'll be home again,"

"Are you sure, Siri?" He cries, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck, breathing deeply.

"I'm positive, Prongslet." Sirius whispers, hugging his godson while rubbing his back.

"And she kept talking about how she once made a neighbour's dog turn blue because she was feeling blue and for all she had read in books she didn't think dogs could turn blue and so she was very confused as her intelligence was failing her and—"

"Harry!" Sirius laughs, shaking his head, eyes wide and full of mirth.

"Yeah Dad?"

"What are you trying to say, puppy?"

"Oh. I think maybe Hermione's a witch! Should we tell her?" Harry questions while he jumps up and down in his excitement. Sirius continues to laugh. It's been one month since Harry didn't want to go to school and since then, the kid has fallen in love with it.

He never imagined his little Prongslet liking school, but he wouldn't have had it any other way, as it reminds him so much of Lily. That being said though, the kid still has an affinity for pranking and he knows he'll be a heartbreaker once he's older.

"Siri?" Harry questions as he puts his small hand into Sirius' big one, causing the older guy to smile.

"Maybe, pup, maybe." He replies, shaking his head in affection at his godson.

"Happy Birthday!" People shout. Harry smiles and laughs while he claps his hands in excitement. He's turning nine today, and around him is Sirius, Hermione and Hermione's parents. A small gathering, but perfect in Harry's mind.

"Blowout your candles, kiddo." Sirius laughs while Harry does so, blowing them all out in one go.

The day goes by in a fast blur of fun. Hermione had gotten him some candy that was sugar-free, much to the expense of laughter at her parent's faces, a book that Harry had mentioned and a journal. Her parents, while helping her with those gifts, had also bought him a set of racecars and another book.

Sirius, who needed to give Harry some normal gifts in front of Hermione's parents bought Harry a couple of muggle movies and a few old-school video games, causing Harry to laugh in surprise. When the others had finally left though, Harry had also received a book on becoming an Animagus, a small broom and the Marauder's book of Hogwarts.

"I don't know where the map is puppy, but the book will do you good," Sirius says while he tucks Harry into bed. Harry smiles, comfortable, and then yawns.

"Night kiddo."

"Night Dad."

"Dad! DAD!" Harry shouts, a grin on his face and Hermione right next to him, jumping on the bottoms of her soles.

"Hold your hippogriffs, pup," Sirius yells from the top of the stairs. He can't believe that Harry is almost eleven, growing up so fast. His godson had gotten his Hogwarts letter yesterday and Sirius, after giving the letter to Harry, had immediately gone up to his room and looked at the photographs he still had of his days during Hogwarts, slightly hiding, not use to feeling this way. Harry had ended up coming up the stairs to find him, having been worried.

"_Dad, what's wrong?" Harry asks, chewing on his bottom lip._

"_People think you're dead, kiddo." Sirius says, feeling slightly sick. He sees his godson tilt his head in confusion, before he smiles slightly._

"_You think they're going to try and take me away from you?" He questions, while he slides down the wall to sit next to Sirius._

"_Yeah," he hears his dad whisper, and puts his head on Sirius' shoulder._

"_I won't let them," He mumbles, realizing how serious this could become if the coot Dumbledore does try._

"_Harry," Sirius says, turning towards his godson who has become his own son._

"_No, Padfoot. You said so yourself when I was eight. Dumbledore tried to kidnap me to send me to the Dursleys, despite knowing that it was in my parent's will to not let me go there, no matter what. Then, with the goblins contacting you, saying the guy was stealing money from me? I'm surprised you're even letting me go to Hogwarts!" Harry nearly all but shouts, the anger within him coming out. Sirius has to smile at that, seeing a slight amount of both James and Lily in him when he gets angry._

"_Harry," Sirius says, running his fingers through his son's hair. He watches as Harry deflates, the anger leaving him as suddenly as it came._

"_What happened to the kid who never wanted to leave me?"_

"_He still doesn't. He wants you to try and find a way to stay at Hogwarts." Harry states, looking down to try and hide his watery eyes._

"_Maybe, kiddo." Sirius says, laughing._

"_Please?" Harry questions quietly, causing Sirius to look over at him._

"_Hey." He says, lifting Harry's chin up so his godson could look at him. "You're going to have the mirrors, and then there's going to be Hedwig," Sirius says, nodding towards the owl they'd gotten a few days ago at the Diagon Alley of Canada._

"_There's going to be loads of ways to talk to me." Sirius says, watching Harry nod his head._

"_I'm going to miss you though, Siri." Harry mumbles and Sirius smiles._

"_Yeah, I'll miss you too, Prongslet." _

They had then spent the whole day together, talking, and both had gone to bed, happy. Now, as Sirius walks down the stairs, he quirks a smile at seeing Hermione next to Harry, clearly happy.

"I take it Hermione got her own little letter, then?" Sirius questions, grinning when his son nods his head.

"Are you excited, Hermione?"

"Yes!" Hermione nearly shouts, jumping up and down. Sirius grins once more, shaking his head before telling Hermione the stories about his days at the school.

In two months, Harry will be going back to Hogwarts, back to Britain, and all hell will break loose, and both Harry and Sirius know it.


End file.
